


Our Stupid Little Mistake

by 01blackcat02



Series: ...and you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me... [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: I'm still not over you...





	Our Stupid Little Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "This is Stupid" 
> 
> The series name "And you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me" is taken from Taylor Swift song "Sad Beautiful Tragic" which mildly inspired some elements of this AU. I love this line and I think it works really well with this AU's story line.

Arthur rolled the pencil on the desk stacking it to four others in a neat row. Taking the pen he placed it last in the row, frowning when the pen turned out to be longer than the pencils. Taking it again he lined it up with the chalk, but somehow that didn't work either. 

Where were all his other pens?

Irritated the omega blew his long bangs from his eyes. He needed a haircut, Arthur absently noted still mulling over his three other missing pens.

Giving up, Arthur left the pen with the chalk. He glanced up at the clock and watched the second hand make another round.

He was twenty minutes late.

Arthur looked over his roster just to make sure.

Yep still the same. That's strange. He's usually very punctual and rarely late.

Arthur considered leaving.

Clearly something came up and he wasn't going to make it. No big deal they could reschedule for next week.

Standing up, Arthur closed his big binder and moved to pack his bag, grabbing the pencils and his only pen.

Of course as soon as he zipped up his bag, loud footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. Arthur frowned eyeing the clock again about to march out and scold the child on his way out, but instead someone suddenly burst through his door.

“Sorry I'm late!”

Arthur’s body jerked at the loud bang his classroom door made and quickly turned with harsh words on the tip of his tongue, but then those words instantly froze in his throat when he saw  _ him _ .

It's like fate decided to play a cruel prank on the poor omega because the alpha that haunted his dreams for the past ten years was standing right in front of him as if he never vanished from his life.

Arthur opened his mouth multiple times, trying to form a sentence, but no words came out. He eventually shut his mouth not wanting to look stupid.

The newcomer was bent over, panting, hands on his knees trying to regain his breath. Arthur tried to say something but only a pained whine escaped his throat that instantly caught the alpha’s attention. His blue eyes widened in shock and the alpha gawked at the omega as he slowly straightened out.

“Arthur?”

Both stared at each other not sure what to do. It seemed so easy to just walk up to the alpha and nuzzle into his neck, inhale his scent, and lick that smooth skin, lightly bite into it...

Then Arthur remember his job and where he was.

“Mr…Jones?”

He swallowed the lump in his throat as the uncertain question hung in the air. Jones. He felt dirty just thinking it. That name would be so easy to yell out when the alpha knotted him.

He stopped that train of thought.

Alfred barely seem to recover but he promptly stuck out his hand and grinned, self consciously.

“Um...and you're the famous...Mr. Kirkland I heard so much about.” He laughed awkwardly, eyes darting from Arthur’s face to the classroom clearly panicking at this unexpected meeting.

Arthur hesitated a moment before reaching for Alfred’s outstretched hand and gently squeezed it. Images of those large palms holding him down passed through his head prompting his heart to jump and beat faster.

The omega swallowed down a gasp and quickly pulled his hand away.

“I- I guess so? Um...please sit.” The omega quickly pointed to the small student desks not looking at the alpha.

Alfred awkwardly plopped into the too small desk fidgeting with his hands. He looked at the omega as he rummaged through his bag pulling out a binder, pencils, chalk, and a pen arranging them neatly in rows.

‘He never changed.’

“What?” Arthur wide green eyes were startled as he sharply looked up at the alpha.

Alfred gulped and inwardly cursed. “Nothing. Nevermind.”

Not wanting to get distracted in those blue eyes, Arthur continued to neatly arranged all the materials with shaky hands buying himself a few more minutes. Then when no other distraction presented itself both men had nothing to do but stared at each other in the uncomfortably small desks and a classroom that started to feel a few degrees hotter.

When Arthur could no longer hold the alpha’s gaze without breaking into sobs he opted for the safety net of professionalism. The omega hastily opened his binder flipping to his notes.

“Right….so Akira is doing well in math and science but she's still getting rather poor marks in spelling. Have you and-” Arthur faltered but forced himself to continue. “...Kiku been working on her spelling?” He managed to bit out, throat uncomfortably dry, but proud of himself for keeping it together so far.

Arthur looked up keeping his expression as blank as possible but soon even that became impossible as he watched Alfred's face flush with conflicting emotions and something else that Arthur tried desperately to ignore.

“Arthur...”

His heart filled with pain and his body actually shook. Gripping the sides of the desk to stop his hands from reaching towards the alpha Arthur barked out through clenched teeth.

“It’s Mr. Kirkland, please.”

Alfred flinched at the harsh tone and shrunk back away from the omega.

“Right…of course...”

Silence filled the room.

Then.

“Look I - ”

“Where is-”

They stopped. A small strained smile uncomfortably stretched on both their faces.

_ ‘Keep calm and professional.’ _ Arthur thought.

Alfred cleared his throat before saying. “Sorry. You first.”

Arthur looked down at the roster. ‘Jones 4:50 pm pta.’ He had written earlier this week. But when he first jot it down he expected the beta parent to show up.

“You’re...mated with Kiku.” Arthur gave in and voiced his racing thoughts. He was proud it came out more calm than the turmoil he felt inside.

Alfred smiled wistfully. “Yes.”

“And you...I mean. Both of you...have a beautiful girl...together.” Arthur continued now less steady and calm.

“Yes.” Alfred confirmed and smiled in pity.

Arthur instantly hated that look on the alpha’s face. Feeling his defences crack Arthur prepared himself to lash out in anger but as his eyes darted back to Alfred with that sad and openly vulnerable expression, Arthur almost sobbed in despair.

“...you just left...” He breathed out quietly, voice hitching in the middle.

“Don’t do this Arthur.”

“It's Mr. Kirkland.” Arthur barked back defiantly feeling the anger again.

“Arthur.” The alpha stubbornly countered.

Both men took each other in, sizing one another up. Ten years was a long time, and it showed in Arthur’s slightly graying hair and Alfred’s laugh lines.

“I found out through a letter. You know. A corporate, standard fill-in-the-blanks kinda letter.”

Regret crossed Alfred's face. “I'm sorry, Arthur. I couldn't contact you.”

Arthur let the anger fill his words. “You didn't even try! And after...after you...after you told me you loved me no less!”

Now it was Alfred who got angry. “I never told you that. Arthur.”

Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

“But you said-’” His emotions were getting the best of him. Ready to convince this stupid git that yes in fact the alpha did say it and he couldn’t just deny something this big.

“I never said that. Arthur.” Alfred repeated mouth set in an angry frown, but his eyes swirled with turmoil.

Arthur bit his tongue from lashing out at the obvious lie.

Instead he tried another route.

“So Kiku?”

Alfred eyed Arthur warily, but was relieved at the change of topic.

“Yes.” Alfred weakly smiled. “He said a lot of good things about you, you know.”

An image of Kiku setting dinner and recalling the day’s events to Alfred flashed across the omega's mind and he felt sick.

“...and you never wondered about my name?” Arthur questioned.

Alfred blinked in surprise.

“He only called you by your last name.” Then the alpha exhaled a tired breath. “...and the agency didn't reveal to the field workers our clients’ family name.”

Then Alfred furrowed his brows as he realized. “Hey now! What about me? Jones?”

By now Arthur's mouth was set in a permanent frown. “I never knew your last name either.” He admitted. “Besides, Jones is a common name.”

Alfred leaned further back in the too small desk. “True enough…”

They looked at each other, really looking this time. Comparing the similarities and the differences of ten years. Both were aging, but they still looked good in each other's eyes. Their scents were slowly mixing, recognizing the buried familiarity that their bodies subconsciously remembered.

“Kiku is a good mate and Akira is an excellent student.” Arthur finally said looking down at his notes.

“He is, and I…” Alfred looked at Arthur’s messy hair, then omega’s plum lips set in a tight frown. “I left the company because I met him you know.” The alpha blurted out, and inwardly cringing.

Arthur looked up at the alpha his gaze sharp and betrayal swirled in those acid green eyes. Alfred stared back unblinking letting that hatred pierce his soul.  _ ‘It’s for the best.” _

“Why would you tell me that?” Arthur hissed.

Alfred sighed. “I'm sorry Arthur….I’m honestly not sure what else to say to you.”

Arthur closed his binder with a loud thud and glared at the alpha.

“Akira is a wonderful student." He tried again the professional route. "Good in class and an exceptional worker like most betas are. Just work on her spelling and she will reach honour roll by the end of the term. That will be all Mr. Jones.” Arthur clinically recited.

Arthur stood up with his hand extended.

Alfred eyed the omega before also awkwardly rising out of the desk, almost toppling it over, and shook the offered hand.

“Okay. Will do. Thank you Mr. Kirkland and so sorry for my tardiness.”

They squeezed each other hands a moment too long before finally Alfred broke away and walked out of the door.

Arthur watched it swing shut, barely hearing the alpha’s heavy footsteps in the empty hallway.

He silently gathered his notes and packed them away.  
  


* * *

Kiku was an exceptional parent.

Always understanding and hardworking to make sure that Akira’s experience at school was a good one. Trips, bake sales, dances, science fair whatever it was Kiku would be there ready to help.

That was one of the many reasons Arthur liked Kiku and Akira. After all, it was hard to come by parents who could take time out of their busy schedule to chaperone a bunch of kids on a trip.

Really Kiku was the ideal.

And Arthur, as much as he tried, couldn't conjure up the hatred he wanted to feel for the beta.

Really if he could go back in time when Kiku Jones was just one of Akira’s parents then everything would be so much easier.

But now, knowing that the beta was Kiku  _ Jones _ , well Arthur hated himself more than Kiku.

 

* * *

It was during one of those lonely evenings when Arthur just finished eating, and since he burned dinner more than usual that night, had to scrape the burned potatoes from the skillet that he got a call.

Not thinking much about it he answered it only to almost drop the phone and the skillet.

“Arthur?”

That husky voice whispered into the phone stirring the omega’s repressed desires.

“Alfred!” Arthur hissed. Irrationally looking around as if someone might catch him speaking to a married man outside of school hours. “Why are you calling me!” He hissed into the phone and put the skillet down afraid that he might actually drop it.

The alpha was silent but Arthur could hear his breathing on the other end.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you Mr. Kirkland.” Alfred easily replied, voice still hushed. “Kiku is sick and resting now. I don't want to wake him. He wanted me to call and let you know that he can't make it next week. To the ah…” Alfred faltered.

A realized that aside from the PTA meeting Arthur never saw the alpha uncertain in anything.

“The...talent show?” Alfred guessed.

Arthur now was certain that Alfred didn't actually know Akira’s schedule as well as his mate. The alpha must be the sole financial provider for the family while Kiku took care of Akira and their home. Not a conventional beta behaviour but not unheard of.

“The show and tell. “ Arthur automatically corrected.

“That’s is.” Alfred’s voice was doing things to Arthur that it really shouldn’t.

They awkwardly went silent, just listening to the other breath. So many memories and feelings were still between them, but neither knew how to push past them.

“Listen, Arthur, I didn't mean for this…” Alfred started to say but Arthur cut him off feeling his anger return.

“This what?! You couldn't even tell me the truth? That you chose to lie to me the very last time we were together.”

Arthur paced the kitchen, his breathing short.

“Stop it Arthur.” Alfred’s angry alpha tone cut the omega deep that he did physically stop for a moment frozen in a half step in his kitchen.

Then the anger and betrayal returned fulling the omega and he resumes his pacing with more irritation.

“No Alfred. You have no right to order me like that!” He almost yelled into the phone. “I was in heat! And, and they just send another alpha over with that fucking letter in hand! You can't even imagine how scared I was opening my door to some stranger when I was at my most vulnerable!”

Arthur collapsed onto the floor sobbing. “Af- After I saw you….so, so many times, Alfred…. you couldn't even tell me in person.”

Arthur openly sobbed not caring if anyone heard him or not.

There was only silence on the other end, and Arthur wasn't even sure if the alpha was still there but didn't have the will to end the call himself. All he could do was sit in his kitchen crying into the silent phone.

“Like I said. It's heat bonding. You were never supposed to grow attached.” Alfred's voice finally came through cold and detached.

“So...that's your excuse then?” Arthur numbly stated.

“Arthur.” Alfred sighed, his voice condescending. “They never allowed me to contact you outside your heat. We were never together, alright? Whatever you think we had was just an illusion. Not real. Just something that your mind made up ‘cus you were high on pheromones.”

Arthur was perfectly rigid, his heart practically ripped out. He simply couldn't believe the words coming out of Alfred’s mouth. “You saw me plenty of time outside my heat Alfred!”

“-And during that last heat.” The alpha continued ignoring Arthur. “Would you have really wanted me to tell you that this would be the last time you saw me? Really?!”

Arthur felt he was going to puke.

“Tell Kiku to get well soon.” Arthur quietly said and hanged up.

He got back up on shaky legs. Not knowing what to do Arthur looked at the half scrubbed skillet and went to pick it up. When his hands began to tremble too much and the tears blurred his vision Arthur abandoned it in the sink to go to curl up in his nesting closet alone.

The skillet could wait another day.  
  


* * *

 

Arthur was on recess monitor duty on the playground. The kids were running and jumping all over the field. Some were off to the side playing house, while others were building dunes and castles in the sand box.

Mr. Kirkland! “ Akira ran up to him and clung to his leg. “Leroy stole my swing.” The beta child pouted.

Alfred’s blue eyes flashed at him with open adoration and Arthur had to stop the choked sob that threatened to come out.

The omega knelt down to be on eye level with the child.

“Did he now? Well let's see what we can do about that.” Arthur gently ruffled the girl’s hair and took her hand as he stood up.

It wasn't easy to see Alfred's kid everyday, but Arthur just pretended that it was Kiku’s child with some other alpha. It was easier this was. But only if he didn't look at Akira’s blue eyes, that now always startled him.

After chiding Leroy and sorting out the line for the swings Arthur stood by watching the children.

“They're lively today, aren't they.” Mrs. Hedervary commented as she came up beside Arthur.

“They sure are.” Arthur agreed not looking at the gym teacher.

The next child in line for the swings started to whine that this was taking too long and soon the orderly line was broken.

Neither Arthur nor Mrs. Hedervary made a move to restore order a second time. Learning how to get along and resolve conflict was part of growing up, unless of course it escalated.

Mrs. Hedervary’s voice pulled Arthur from his musing. “Kiku Jones isn't coming next week?”

“Ah, no he's still sick.” Arthur replied, watching as one alpha child was butting heads with another alpha over the swing order.

“Oh dear, is he ok?”

“I think so, it’s just a bug.”

“Well that's a relief, but we’re going to be one a chaperon short on the zoo trip. Could the other Mr. Jones fill in?”

Arthur eyes went wide and dread filled his body. “No!”

Mrs. Hedervary raised one of her perfect brows in question at Arthur's odd behaviour.

“I- I mean, Kiku always said how much his husband works. It would be unfair to ask the alpha to take a full day from work.”

The beta looked like she didn't believe him but slowly nodded her head. “Right. Of course, well I guess I could call Mr. Bonnefoy.”

Arthur gritted his teeth. “Yes. Of course.”  
  


* * *

Next time Arthur sees Kiku was at a small meeting between parents who are part of the school’s extracurricular program.

“You're pregnant. “ The omega states in a surprised tone.

Kiku lovingly rubbed his stomach.

“Yes. It's so hard for it to take you know. We tried for so long for a second child and finally after years it took.” Kiku smiled shyly but radiating with happiness. “Betas are not like omegas, we don't have heats so it's never a certain thing and always a gamble.”

The omega couldn't help his mind as it conjured images of Kiku and Alfred that were mixed with memories of his own heats with the alpha.

Arthur finally managed to choke out. “Yes of course. Congratulations.” Before making up an excuse and dashing off.  
  


* * *

Arthur waits till the weekend.

He gets everything that needed to be graded done that Thursday night. Then on Friday he patiently watched the clock as he counts down till five pm. After all the kids were picked up by their parents, Arthur packs his things and drives to the nearest liquor store.

He stopped drinking years ago only indulging in the occasional drink with his fellow teaches at their Christmas party.

Friday night turns into Saturday and he’s utterly wasted.

It's sometime in the second go after puking on that Saturday that Arthur ends up dilling the number he found in his work binder and waits on the floor hiccupping periodically.

“Hello?” A tired sleepy voice picks up the phone.

“Alfie…” Arthur moans into the phone without shame. “I miss you. ..”

“Arthur!?” The alpha hissed into the phone sounding more awake.

There a scuffle on his end but all Arthur registers is the alpha’s voice that pumped desire and want through his veins and straight to his cock.

“Arthur?” The alpha was still quiet but his voice was echoey. “Are you drunk?”

“Maybe?” Arthur wasn't sure if he was or wasn't, but another thought was more pressing. “I missed you.” The omega moaned leaning into the phone as if the alpha was right there. “Come see me. Please…”

“This is inappropriate.” Alfred’s breath hitched.

Tears welled up in Arthur's eyes at the rejection. The omega was not above begging if that's what the alpha wanted.

“Please! Alfred please. I love you, only you.” When Alfred only cursed in frustration, Arthur switched tactics.

“Alfred....after you left me I- I never took another. You know? I know you- *hiccup* you said that it was all in my head but...but I fell in love with you. I was waiting for you...only you. I could never accept another because our bond...it was real.”

Arthur was babbling things he knew he couldn't have said if he was sober, but the need for the alpha was too strong to resist in his current state.

“Arthur…” The alpha on the other end helplessly murmured.

“Alfred....” Arthur fell back onto the floor curling up still cradling the phone. “I couldn't let someone else take your place.” He whispered through hiccups. “I just couldn't. Alfie...please...”

The silence from the alpha said all the omega already knew but the rejection was still hard.

“Arthur. I can't. I'm sorry.”

He hanged up and Arthur was left crying alone, the dial tone ringing in his ears.  
  


* * *

The banging on his door jolted the sleeping omega awake.

At first he couldn’t figure out where it was coming from but the insistent knocking eventually brought his attention to the front door.

Picking himself up from the floor Arthur stumbled to the door.

Not thinking he opening the lock and peered out.

“Jesus Christ you look awful.”

“Alfred…?”

Arthur stumbled forward towards the alpha hugging him. “You're here...really here...I miss you.” The omega mumbled into the alpha’s jacket.

“Arthur.” Alfred wrapped the omega in his arms and guided them inside. “Come on, before we wake the neighbours. Let's get inside yeah?”

Arthur nodded in agreement and allowed the alpha to lead them inside.

Alfred swung the door closed and locked the bolt.

He looked around the apartment. “I can't believe you still live here.”

He toed off his runners, the omega still clinging to the front of his jacket.

“I was waiting for you to come back. Didn't wanna move.” Arthur leaned up on his toes to muzzle at Alfred’s neck. He pulled back, nose scrunched in disgust as Kiku’s scent permanently embedded with Alfred's. 

Alfred guided the omega to the bedroom. “Let's get you warmed up, you're freezing.”

“I just need you wrapped ‘round me. That'll be good yeah.” Arthur happily allowed the alpha to strip him and guided under the cold covers.

Arthur frowned as Alfred pulled away catching the alpha’s sleeve. “Don't leave me.”

Alfred looked down. The look of pity was back. “Oh Arthur. What am I gonna do with you?”

Arthur sat up and pulled the alpha onto the bed. “But you're here. You came to me.” He leaned up to nuzzle at Alfred's neck again despite the scent. “Please...just one more time. I need you with me just once more. Alfred I can't live like this. I- I just can't. ..”

New tears spilled as Arthur clung to Alfred, naked on his bed where they made love so many times before.

“Artie…” Alfred whispered against the omega's hair. “Lay down.” He gently ordered.

Arthur was shaking his head not wanting to let go. Then he gasped, his body going rigid as Alfred squeezed the back of his neck.

“I said lay down Arthur and don't make me repeat it.”

Arthur was let go and the omega scrambled to get under the covers.

Alfred pinned him with a predatory gaze and slowly started to pull of his clothing.

Arthur watched with wary eyes Alfred’s every move. The more skin the alpha revealed the more excited Arthur became. He waited so long.

“You’re caused me a lot of trouble, Arthur. Too much in fact.” He pulled the belt off in one yank throwing it somewhere in the room. “But, maybe it's partially my fault.” The jeans came next thrown off following the belt.

Alfred jumped on the bed hovering over Arthur in nothing but his boxers and the blanket separating them. He leaned down rubbing along Arthur’s neck, his hand groping the omega through the blanket.

For a terrifying few seconds when Alfred did nothing, Arthur thought the alpha would pull back and leave.

Then Alfred grabbed his jaw and came up to kiss Arthur breathless.

Their lips bruised with the force of their desire. Then Alfred’s tongue slipped in rubbing against Arthur's, controlling the kiss.

They pulled back only to meet again and again in a heated battle that Arthur was quickly losing. Wanted to lose.

Alfred pulled away and opened his eyes to look at Arthur.

“You were right.” Alfred sadly smiled down at Arthur. “I should have came back for you. Or at least told you the truth.”

Arthur was shaking his head. “No, no. You're here now, so stay.”

He kicked the blankets off and pulled Alfred down kissing him as he rolled them over.

“Stay with me.” Kiss. “I love you.”

“Arthur…”

The alpha flipped them again licking back into omega’s mouth pinning the smaller man beneath him.

Arthur moaned and lifted his legs to pull Alfred's boxers down.

Riding high on euphoria and lust Arthur arched into and groped the alpha as much as he could with that wonderful weight on top on of him.

Alfred hissed when Arthur’s hand wiggled between them to grab and tug on Alfred’s dick.

“Arthur...” The alpha's blue eyes were dark. “Let your alpha take care of you.”  
  


* * *

On that Sunday afternoon Arthur woke up alone.

He didn't bother looking for the alpha. The emptiness of the apartment told him enough.

He'll never have Alfred. It was impossible.

The headache he had matched his hangover and the pain in his lower back.

Arthur turned onto his stomach and nuzzled onto the pillows still laced with Alfred’s scent and their sex.

All that time waiting and for what? A married man and a one night stand he barely remembered?

Arthur didn't need that. He wasn't that.

He turned on his side looking for his phone.

There on the night table Arthur spotted a large manilla envelope. He reaching for it and brought it closer. In neat printed letters was written ‘Dear Arthur.’

The omega frowned. He tossed the envelope back on the night stand and reached for his phone.

Arthur wouldn't be that. He refused to be that.  
  


* * *

“So I said. Oh darling, it's not the size that matters, it's the quality of performance that did!” His sister laughed.

Arthur smirked and chuckled at the juvenile response, wiping the table. “You’re terrible.” He said, but his smile was equally devilish.

“Don't lie to me, Arthur, you love it!” She grinned back at him.

The sound of the bus stopping outside interrupted the two omegas.

“Hush now.” Arthur playfully chided.

He went to pull out the supper and set it on the table taking a moment to savor the cleanliness of the kitchen before it was destroyed.

Moments later the loud pounding of feet rushing up the driveway to the front door brought a smile to Arthur's face.

“Mum! Mum!”

The door burst open and the small alpha ran inside tracking mud into the kitchen.

“Didn't I tell you to take your shoes off?” Arthur scowled.

“Sorry mum...” The alpha groaned and sat on the floor taking his boots off.

Arthur kneeled beside his son to help him. “No harm done. Just remember next time, alright love? Now go wash up.”

“Yes mum!” The alpha dashed off.

“Those are American genes you know.” His sister smiled knowingly watching the boy run upstairs.

“Oh course they are.” Arthur agreed as he continued to set the table.

“You know.” Arthur paused to look at her. “I'm going to go back to teaching next year.”

“Are you ready for that, Arthur? It was a hard pregnancy in you ripe age of 48.” She looked concerned but teasing.

“Oh stop it you. Besides our father will be here in a few days to help out and I need to get back to work eventually.”

“Can you be my teacher, mum? Mr. Edelstein is always so mean!” Peter dashed back into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen chair.

Both omegas shared a look, knowing that the excitable alpha must be a little horror in the classroom.

“We’ll see love. Maybe one day. Now eat with your mouth closed.” Arthur ruffled his boy’s head and kissed him.

Peter beamed at him, with his wide grin and blue eyes, but this time Arthur only felt his heart grow with love.

He never told his son about his father. It just never felt right.

Moving back to England was the right decision. Arthur knew that in his heart. Putting Alfred and more importantly Peter, through courts, lawyers, and custody claims wasn’t something Arthur wanted to put either of them through. But some nights the omega like to imagine what would have happened if he stayed and told Alfred. 

Would be alpha be with him? Probably not, but he might have provided for Peter and would have liked to be part of the boy’s life.

Arthur smiled bitterly. He knew he was destined to be alone without a partner, but he has Peter now and that was all that mattered.

Still at night, after Arthur put Peter to bed, the omega occasionally likes to pull out a certain something hidden between his beloved books and to look at the last thing Alfred knowingly given him. The edges of it curled and yellowed with age but the neatly printed letters ‘Dear Arthur’ were still there. Solid and permanent.

Perhaps one day Arthur will be strong enough to open it, but not tonight. 

Slowly tracing the crisp printed letters and reminiscing about the times long past, feeling the ghost of kisses and gentle caresses on his skin brought all those emotions back in a full rush. Wiping his eyes Arthur willed the tears away. He'll tell Peter when the boy is all grow up and has his own life. Maybe then Arthur really would have nothing else to lose. 

But for now it would stay hidden between the books for many years, being pulled out only when its keeper felt a little sentimental and alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps not the sequel that you wanted but I hope it was still good enough...man I feel out of practice...


End file.
